So Damn Close
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Tony has been away on a mission, Ziva was waiting for him to come back so she could tell him the big news. He was gone for six weeks, why did Gibbs make her go on a date with some random. Will Tony and Ziva end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Six weeks, six weeks and I was too late. Why did Gibbs have to send me off on a mission without her. I shouldn't of agreed to go, we we're so close to making it, starting the relationship that we'd been hanging on for at least the last six months. So damn close.

For once in my life the pain of seeing Ziva David with someone new was excrutiating, we'd promised each other that we'd wait. I stared watching her and this new guy, I could see the way that her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way she laughed and I could hear that musical sound when I closed my eyes and just imagined. Going back to the night almost three months ago when Gibbs had sent Ziva and I on an undercover mission as a newly wed couple, that stunning blue dress that she wore to dinner, the one that showed off her feminine figure to all its glorey. The electricity that ran through our bodies everytime we touched one another, and oh god the amazing sex we'd had, I wasn't exactly sure at first if it was right for us to do, but boy had it been worth it when she screamed out my name as we climaxed around each other and the way she whispered she loved me as she drifted off to sleep. Seeing her here with him I decided that I should hold it close and not bring it up again.

As her date drew to a close I decided to leave but as I looked closer I saw the blue dress that she'd worn that night and smiled before trying to leave before I got caught but my body had other ideas. She walked out of the building and I could see that she was alone but she was on her phone, by the sounds of things she was talking to McGee. She was about to walk down to her car when I saw her turn towards me, I tried to hide but I wasn't quick enough, she hung up her phone put it in her purse and ran towards me all the while I stood in shock.

"Tony is that you?" She asked happily

"Yea Zi, its me" I told her smelling her body and treasuring the smell

"Where have you been? Gibbs told Timmy and me that you had been sent under cover but there was no way he could tell us what your mission was" she rabbited on, but I could see the concern in her eyes feel it in her movements as she clung to me.

"Zi not even I can tell you everything that happened but with time I promise I will. What bout you though, I get back and Gibbs tells me your out on a date, that's why I'm here, to check if its true and I see you sitting there with another man even though we promised that no matter what happens we'd wait for each other" I said betraying a little bit of fear into what I was saying.

"Tony I was under cover I had no choice. Other than this I have waited for you but there is something more that I need to tell you but here is not the place" she said dragging me towards her car which was great because I hadn't actually brought mine.

Twenty minutes later we were seated on her couch glasses filled with champagne perched on the coffee table, we had been talkng sweetly like two high school kids since we got into the car but now I could see that Ziva was about to make this conversation turn serious.

"Tony, I need to tell you this it is important that you know and that I can know what you think of things" she paused taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with your child" she concluded

"My baby!" I said excitedly

"Yes Anthony, that night we had the most passionate sex of my life you got me pregnant. I found out two weeks ago that I was but I went in for my check up today with Gibbs and I saw our baby Tony, I wanted it to be you that was the first to find out but Gibbs just happened to be the one who was around when I was puking my guts up. I have a picture here of our baby and another scan next week to find out the sex of our baby you can come along if you want" she announced.

"I'll be there Zi and I love you and our baby so very much" I said kissing her lips sweetly man I loved this lady with all my heart and soul.

"I love you too Tony".

The next day I walked into work, my arm wrapped around Ziva's back, hand in her pocket like we've been together for ever and not for ten hours. We'd agreed last night that we would move in together in a couple of weeks when we were settled in our relationship. For now however we would be at work and at each others places packing everything but the bare essentials.

"Tony your back!" McGee said shocked

"Yes probee I have returned from the trenches of undercover operations" I joked.

"Undercover operation huh?" He joked back.

"Wish I coud tell you the gory details McNerd but its against the rules" I concluded placing my backpack on my desk.

"So is there something you two wish to share?" He asked

"McGeek if you can't figure out what a man and a women do once they confess their love for each other then you my friend will be dying alone" I told him

"Not fair!" McGee pouted.

"Life seldom is, propey" I said.

"Timmy if you wish to know, Tony and I are a couple and we are also expecting a baby together. However you can not tell anyone until we are ready that means no secret rendevous's with your girlfriend" Ziva told him, but I stood in shock who was Timmy McGee dating?

"Gear up, dead marine found in the middle of the burbs" Gibbs said rushing across the floor coffee cup in hand. Grabbing our bags we rushed towards the lift after Gibbs. At the crime scene Gibbs sent Ziva to gather witness statements, whilst McGee was ordered to collect forensic evidence and I was to capture the evidence as Gibbs talked to Ducky and Palmer. Two hours later we arrived back at the station to gather and store information. McGee was sent down to give the evidence to Abby. He didn't come back up for half an hour which was not unusual but he was all flustered when he did return to his desk.

"So propey anything you want to share with the class?" I questioned with a smirk on my face, Ziva was in the cafeteria getting a drink of decaf coffee with Gibbs, I had about ten minutes to weddle what ever I could from him.

"What do you want to know Tony?" He asked

"Are you dating everyones favourite scienetist and if so for how long?" I quizzed

"Yes I am dating Abby, and we've been together for a year next Sunday, I already have it booked and we both have the weekend off" he said mighty pleased with himself.

"How long has Ziva known?" I asked stunned if they've been dating for almost ayear then surely I wasn't the only one who didn't notice for a long time.

"She's known for almost two months, we invited her out with us when you left for your mission, Abby let it slip though" he said

"Gibbs knows right?" I asked

"I know that he and Abby are dating I also know that he is about to propse to her, I know that you and Ziva are together and are going to move in together soon. More than that Tony I know that your father arrived about an hour ago to see you, apparently he has some news to share with you" Gibbs said, making me groan that's just what I needed my father coming to town just when things are starting up with Ziva and me.

Gibb's had sent me home to see my father; I hated him for it but I knew I needed to see him, it was definently something important as he hadn't rung me to say he was on his way to town. I knew him well enough to know that he would want me to come see him. I opened the door to my apartment and there he was a per usual sitting on my couch; he looked up and smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes, they looked haunted.

"Juniour; son come here" he said opening his arms and I felt like a young child again running into my fathers arms after a bad day.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked sincerely

"I needed to come see you; I know I haven't been much of a father to you since your mother died but I need to make a difference for you and maybe some future grandchildren" he said only half jokingly the hauted look still remained in his eyes.

"Dad somethings on your mind; its starting to freak me out" I said scared of what he might be about to tell me.

"Alright but please don't run until I'm done; I don't need you to get only half the message" he said looking at me, I nodded giving him my word that I wouldn't do so until he had revealed what was on his mind.

"I went to the doctors two weeks ago for my annual check up; and my doctor found that I have prostate cancer, it was only small and they were able to get it off but that doesn't mean that the tumour won't come back. Your the first person to know; I wanted you to know before anyone else, your my son. The doctor has given me ten years to live; but you and I both know that those are only estimates, I could be gone tomorrow or in twenty years. Do you understand son?" he asked. I nodded slightly before turning and running away from him from this bombshell.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd been driving round town for the last three hours, I ran out of petrol about a half hour ago, after filling it up I drove out to the burbs, where I'd grown up. I drove by my childhood house where I'd had so many good memories, with my mum, my dad the old tree and tree house my dad and I had built when I was seven years old. I sat a couple of streets back just remembering silent tears streaming down my face. Finally deciding enough was enough I took one last detour before heading home. The cemetry where mum had been burried. Again the tears fell silently down my face, the epitaph on her tomb stone was something that I'd written to her as she lay on her death bed. As each day passes, a piece of my soul breaks, shatters as I sob the tears I never showed you. Mummy I miss your bright loving persona without you daddy and I are nothing, torn and broken.

It was true I was thirteen when I wrote that and it still hurt everyday that my mum was not here to support me through this but for now just being here would do. I didn't even notice it had started raining or that it had gottem chilly until I felt a rain coat resting on my shoulders and recognised the gentle pitter patter of the rain on the umbrella over my head.  
"Your father said I might be able to find you here, just to be safe though I had McGee amd Abby track your GPS system on your car and found that you had left it a block away from your old house another thing your dad also mentioned. I walked until I found you though, suit and tie, unruly hair obviously you because I've explored your body to the fullest extent and I would be able to tell it was you from a mile away" Ziva explained as I still had my back towards her.  
"Your dad also mentioned to me that he had told you about his cancer and that was probably what made you run off, was he right?" She asked.  
"What do you want me to say Ziva, that I ran out on my father because I was a coward,because I was scared, he's the only family I have left Ziva, if you look in this cemetry not only will you find my mother but you will find my grandparents, aunties and uncles, the cousins that I never got to meet. Ziva I don't want to lose him, he is my father no matter what, no matter how much I dislike him sometimes having the thought that I may lose him tonight scares the crap out of me Zi. Surely you understand?" I begged trying to get her to see that this was what was freaking me out. Putting her arms around me she held me close, before reaching up and kissing me on the lips.  
"Tony you have every right to be upset. But love you have to at least try to make a difference. Let him in on our baby, tell him our plan about moving in together. Spend some quality time together. Please" she begged. I nodded my head, knowing that the way things were going now I needed my dad there to be a grandfather to my child whilst he still has the chance.

It took me a couple more minutes before I managed to drag myself away from her grave; the whole time I kept my arms around Ziva's middle. We finally walked back to our cars and then I drove back to my house where Ziva had promised to meet me there in three hours when she got off work. Dad was still on the couch but this time with a bottle of diet coke in his hands.  
"I'm sorry for running dad; I was scared" I confessed as I sat next to him  
"I know Tony; I know, its alright to be scared" he told me holding my hand a gesture that I was going to hold close to my heart, he hadn't done something like that since I was fourteen.  
"How long are you staying dad?" I asked ten minutes later.  
"As long as you'll have me" he smiled.  
"Well thats great; Ziva and I are about to sell our apartments and move in together" I told him straight up. He looked at me shocked  
"But Tony you never said anything about you two being together, I knew you both liked each other but I asumed that was all" he said  
"Its a new thing. We only started dating yesterday; its because she's pregnant" I told him truthfully  
"Hang on a minute; you said that you only started dating yesterday how did you two end up getting in to each others pants?" he asked clearly confused.  
"Its a long story" I said  
"I have time" he answered. With a sigh I replied  
"Three months ago Ziva and I went undercover as a married couple. The couple we were pretending to be had a bad person gunning for them as they were the next target, we got them out and pretended to be them. It turns out that it was one of the house staff who was the bad guy but we had to act like a married couple and do things that newly weds do when they get home from a restless day at work. I didn't find this out until yesterday that Ziva was expecting a child, as Gibbs had sent me on a undercover mission that only I was to go on. We talked last night and decided that this was the best plan; us moving in together, not only for the baby but for each other"  
"Well I guess I'm happy for you two. I know you both love each other very deeply. This is great though, Tony I get to have a grandchild. I am making a vow to you and Ziva and my grandbaby, I promise to be a better man, more responsible and loving" dad pledged.  
"I know you'll try dad and for me thats enough" I said hugging him again.

It was true he really did become a better man, apparently according to Tony he was going back to the way he behaved before his wife had passed away, back to when Anthony Dinozzo Senior payed attention to his son and actually made an effort to be a father to his only child. Anthony was so happy all the time it was hard to believe that he was dying of cancer

**A/N: So sorry for the wait for this one guys, writers block and I haven't really had the time, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Five months of my father living with us, and Ziva being placed on desk duty as Gibbs had insisted and I was losing my head. For the last week Ziva's hormones had been going crazy and driving me mental. I wasn't having much fun with this at all. McGee was teasing and taunting me that I would find myself sleeping on the couch in a couple of weeks for saying nothing more than hello to her, Gibbs was smirking contantly and Vance was grinning it was like they all knew something that I didn't. I made my way over to Ziva's desk and asked her if there was anything I could get her from the snack machines in the hallway when she snapped at me and I retreated down to Abby's lab. Abby was taking pitty on me, as she was having trouble communicaing with Ziva as well, it had nothing to do with the fact that they didn't want to spend time together but more the fact that when they did Abby's bubbly personality wore Ziva out and it meant Ziva snapped more than usual. I had taken over McGee's visits down to Abby's lab because McGee could actually talk to Ziva and I didn't want to get in more troube than I was already in.

"Ziva snapping at you again?" Abby guessed

"Yep" I said and instantly I felt calmer just being in Abby's prescenes.

"Have you guys talked about what you will call your baby?" Abby asked she was consistently asking us that question and each time we said we'd discussed a couple of names but had never actually decided on one that we both liked.

"No not yet" I told her truthfully

"Oh come on. Your beautiful little baby will be here in less than a month and you still don't have any names" she said frustrated

"Abs, we don't even know the gender yet, we were going to find out but we decided against it. We want the surprise" I told her

"I know but your leaving us all in suspense here"

"Just because you and Timmy haven't managed a little McAbby doesn't mean you get to boost all over my little Tiva baby ok" I said and she blushed

"Its just I'm excited for the both of you, this is such a big step in your relationship and we both know that it took you two damn long enough" she gushed

"Almost as long as you and Timmy?" I asked rhetorically, she poked her tongue out at me and I laughed.

Abby and Tim had been engaged for the last three months, he had invited all of us to the opera and had got up after Abby's favourite performer and got her to help her propose to Abby. It was special and so totally something that McGee would do. We all knew how special it was to both of them and we hadn't stopped talking about it, Gibbs was like the proud father who was excited about his little girls finally setteling down and having a life with the men of their dreams and we were glad he had gotten rid of rule 12 for us, so that all of this was possible. Abby and I were chilling down in the lab when I got a phone call from Gibbs

"Hello Gibbs" I greeted

"Tony get your butt up here now! Ziva's water just broke and she's gone into labour" he said and I stood there stunned for a little bit, my baby was finally on the way and a couple of weeks early at that, I was happy but also bloody terrified at the same time I didn't want to be a horrible father, I wanted to be the best that I could be.

"Tony? Are you alright?" I heard Abby ask, I shook my head and said to Gibbs

"I'll be up there ASAP" I said hanging up my phone and making my way out of Abby's lab running toward the elevator before changing my mind and heading for the stairs running up them two at a time, eight floors up, Abby followed me continuosly asking what was wrong but I was more worried about getting to Ziva's side.

I raced into the bull pen and ran to Ziva's side instantly grabbing Ziva's hand and Abby finally realised what was happening. I looked at Gibbs and saw a look of happiness in his eyes I knew he had missed the birth of his daughter and I know that he was honoured that we had asked him and my father to be there when Ziva had the baby, that brought on a sense of panic

"McGee ring my father tell him to catch a taxi and met us at Bethseda, he has to be there for the birth of his grandchild" I said and McGee nodded, knowing exactly what I was going through, his father being sick as well. Abby looked down at Gibbs and asked

"Did you call an ambulance?" Gibbs nodded and told her to go meet them down in the lobby, and bring them up to where we were. She was gone and I instantly looked at Gibbs helplessly

"I'm scared Gibbs" I said looking at the man who I had shared so much with, the guy who had been more of a father to me than my own father had in the last thirty something years.

"I know Tony, but you and Ziva have come along way, you both have each other and you love each other, this child is going to know the love of two amazing parents and be apart of this whole family" he said squeezing my free hand as Ziva screamed her way through another painful contraction.

Five minutes later the paramedics arrived with Abby and they got Ziva on the bed and were rushing her back down to the ambulance. McGee had managed to contact my father and my father had said that he woud meet us there when we got there. Abby, McGee and Gibbs drove behind the ambulance, Gibbs was driving to make sure that he was folowing us. I was with Ziva and was comforting the love of my life. The paramedics had checked her contractions and dialation and had determined that she would be having the baby almost as soon as they got her into the hospital and into her own room. Arriving at the hospital Gibbs and my father followed us to the room whilst Abby and McGee waited in the waiting room, calling Ducky and Vance to let them know that our baby was almost here. We suited up whilst they prepared for the birth and by the time we were all ready the doctor announced

"Your ready to push now Ziva on three, one, two, three" and with that Ziva started screaming in pain as we all coached her through the pregnancy. Five minutes later and we heard the first cries of our new born baby as my dad and Gibbs took a hold of the scissors to cut the imbilical cord.

"Congratulations, you have beautiful baby girl" the doctor announced as she handed Ziva our wrapped up baby girl. Ziva beamed with pride and I smiled at them both, she looked up at me and smiled and I nodded my head

"Guys Tony and I have decided to name our daughter Kelly Shannon" Ziva announced and Gibbs looked at us in surprise before smiling happily with tears streaming down his face. I kissed Ziva happily before stroking my daughters cheek, before the nurses took her away to clean her up.

Gibbs was holding Kelly when Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy walked in. Abby squealed with delight and ran to Gibbs side. I looked at Ziva and smiled before announcing

"Guys meet our daughter Kelly Shannon DiNozzo" everyone looked at us and then at Gibbs who was smiling proudly.

"Congratulations guys" McGee said and we smiled at each other. I stood by Ziva the whole time as everyone held Kelly, keeping a close eye on them. When Abby was holding her I looked at Ziva and knelt on one knee, pulling a blue box from my pocket and opening it. Ziva looked at me and gaped at me and the ring.

"Ziva David, I know we haven't been dating for very long and I know that this probably seems rushed but I love you with every inch of my being and I have been since you entered my life. I want to make the right decision for us as a family and I love you so much and Kelly as well. Will you marry me?" I asked it took her all of five seconds to squeal her answer and when she did I got up and kissed her passionately

"I love you Ziva" I said placing the ring on her finger before kissing her again.

**A/N: Hello my lovely fans, I'm sorry I haven't posted this in a long time but I had writters block and couldn't think of anything. Well I hope you like it!**


End file.
